Betrayed by the Heart's Desires
by RoxPox1313
Summary: It's sophomore year for Roxas, and Senior year for Axel. Will their friendship blossom or wither? Old title was cheesy. xD 'Sophomore Year'
1. Flash back

[Inspired by Scchitzo's Fifty Ways I love you]

[Thank you for the inspiration.]

Roxas' POV

I was eight when I first met him. He was ten and even back then he was pretty rebellious. Nothing like he is now, but still, not your average Joe. Our meeting was pretty normal for kids our age, parents.

My mom and Axel's dad apparently were friends' way back when and so they thought it'd be a good idea to have my twin brother, Sora, and I meet Axel as a play 'date'. Axel was pretty weird to me, he still is. I can remember I was wearing jeans, a black under armor shirt and a white t-shirt over it. I wore my favorite black tennis shoes that day that gave me about an inch of extra height. Sora was in annoying pair of red shorts with blue around the collar, bottom of the shirt, and arm cuffs with sandals on his feet.

Axel was wearing a pair of long slightly green khaki pants, tennis shoes and a black tank top that was tight on his chest. When Sora and I walked into the room he sized us both up and I assume decided we weren't worth acknowledging us. But he was really smooth with our parents. He stood over to him and shook my parents hands which surprised them that a ten year old had such manners. I'll admit now that I was impressed, but back then I just glared at him.

So while my parents talked Sora and I sat on the floor and thumb war'd until Axel walked into the livingroom, gave us a look then rolled his eyes. I noticed something in his hands and right before I could ask he left the room and went outside.

"_C'mon, Sora, let's see what he's doing._" I said as I tried to drag Sora with me, but he said he didn't want to and that Axel was scary. Well, I wasn't afraid so I ninja fallowed Axel outside and hid from view while I watched him set something up. It looked like fireworks. But he's only ten! He wouldn't be playing with fireworks… Or so I'd thought at the time. I ran over to him right as he was putting fire to the whick which surprised him and he lit the ladyfingers [uhh I think they're called firecrackers? O.o I've only heard them called ladyfingers.] on accident and neither of us noticed until too late.

The fireworks went off and Axel was on the ground right next to them, and I was standing right in front of him. He managed to get up right as they went off. I got five burns on my calf and would've gotten more if Axel hadn't jerked me away. I was too scared to move but he was so brave.

I didn't find out until much later that he'd gotten several burns on his arms and legs, which made me feel guilty because if I hadn't been so nosey it wouldn't of happened. But I'm glad I did because up to my 14th birthday we were best friends. But I'm fifteen now and things just feel so… tense between us. School starts on Tuesday, in two days, and I worked extra hard last year to get into the higher grade classes so I could have a class with him; but he skipped so much school last year, I'm not sure what'll happen this year.


	2. School days

_Beep… Beep… Beep…. BEEP… BEEP! _

"SHUDDUP!"

_Crash!_

This was the sounds Sora woke up to on the first morning of school. He recognized the yelling voice as his younger brother Roxas. Roxas was NOT a morning person but Sora was. Actually, he was an anything type of person. Always ready to start the day but also ready for bed at the appropriate times. When something didn't go Sora's way he would pout for about five minutes then get distracted by something else. This was a gift and a curse at times.

It was a gift to his parents because they didn't have to deal with their eldest son sulking constantly.

But a curse for Roxas because with only him left asking for whatever they wanted, they usually didn't get it.

The brunette's had been sleeping in his room next to his brothers. It had video games scattered across the floor, two game controllers, a couple handhelds, and dirty clothing. The boy had been lying with his head hanging off the side of his bed slightly and one foot hanging out of his bright blue covers. He wore a pair of grey sleep pants.

As the alarm went off Sora's head popped off the pillow that was an off white color. Running into the hallway he rushed down the hallway to their bathroom, but somehow his blonde brother managed to get to the bathroom first. It always amazed Sora how his brother who took forever to get out of bed got to the bathroom first every single morning.

Sora sighed and went back to his bedroom to try and pick out an outfit for the day. He decided on a pair of jean pants and a blue with white striped collared shirt. Setting it out he walked to the bathroom where his brother walked out with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping and hanging around his head.

Roxas nodded to his brother as he passed then went to his own room where he pulled on boxers, a pair of khaki shorts, and a white long sleeve shirt with a purple t-shirt over it. He sat on his bed and leaned over pulling on white socks and his tennis shoes.

The blonde stood up and stretched out his back then grabbed his black backpack, smiling softly as he pushed his bangs out of his face and eyes. Letting out a yawn he shook out his drying hair and headed downstairs while his brunette twin brother got ready for school.

It was fourteen steps down to their bottom floor and into the dining room where their mother Aqua had set out eggs, bacon, and toast for the two of them. He sat down in his usual spot and waited for the brunette who was now dressed and heading downstairs with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

The smell of coffee filled the house as their father, Terra, made a pot and filled a thermos to go with the black bitter liquid. A kiss to the cheek, and two hair ruffles was all that the older brunette male did before he left the house and hurried over to his truck, dressed in slacks and a collared shirt for his work. He climbed in, revved up and sped out of the driveway.

Aqua sat down next to Sora with her own breakfast, a glass of tea and a bowl of yogurt. Asking the twins how they slept Roxas responded with the usual "Fine" while his brother began to jabber about his dream. This was Roxas' chance.

He stood up and slipped into the kitchen and made himself a glass of coffee, adding sugar and milk. Returning to the dining room he scarfed down his food and drink then looked to Aqua who gave him one of her 'were you supposed to do that?' kind of looks. He just smiled and took the three two empty plates and one empty bowl to the kitchen.

The slow melody of Simple and Clean piano version without words rang out from their clock. It was 7:30, time for the boys to be headed to school. So with a few groans from the boys they loaded up in Aqua's Toyota Fortuner SUV. It was a soft grayish blue color.

Roxas sat up front while his older twin sat behind Aqua on the driver's side. The ride was quiet except for the voice of Sora and the radio playing. Both Roxas had managed to tune out.

_It's sophomore year... This will be the first year I can be in upper classmen classes… I worked so hard… And this is the first time I've actually been nervous about high school… What will this year hold for me?_

Roxas held his breath as they pulled into the very crowded high school of Kingdom Hearts. The name of the town always made Sora laugh, they didn't live in a kingdom, so why was it called that he usually asked.


	3. Axel

**Axel's POV**

It's junior year and it feels like nothing has changed. There are still so many idiots going to this school, so many wannabes and so many preps. Nothing has changed.

Last year my best friend Roxas joined high school. It was fun for a couple of months then the parties started up. Roxas was too busy studying, saying something about wanting to be in upper level classes this year.

Then Aqua and Terra, his parents, informed Roxas that I was a 'bad influence' and he should avoid me. What a load of bullshit. If they knew all the things ROXAS used to do… Well if I think about it some it kinda is my fault, but I wasn't twisting his arm after a few years! He fallowed at his own free will.

But lately it's been weird to be in the same room as him. It feels like… I dunno... it is tense, that's for sure. Plus because of events fallowing Christmas last year I found out I was gay. I constantly wonder how to tell Roxas. I wonder about his reaction.

Maybe I could play it as a joke. Just to test everything out, ya' know?

Speaking of the blue eyed blonde, there was his mom pulling in. I leaned with my left foot against the rough stone blocks of the school. I couldn't help but watch as he climbed out of the bluish soccer-mom car. He looked pretty good, not gonna lie.

Next his annoyingly happy twin brother climbed out. The two looked nothing like if you asked me. Their eyes were blue but completely different. Roxas' were darker; Namine said they looked like the sea after a thunderstorm. I could see it.

I chewed on the blue stride gum that Larxene had shoved in my mouth. It was losing flavor, even though it was supposed to last or some crap like that, as the youngest of our group moved toward us.

Left, right, left, right, his eyes locked on mine, left, right, left, right, he was starting to smile, left righ- gone. I had started to open my mouth when the blonde disappeared from my sight. I quickly scanned the area and saw as his brother had stolen him away to go inside the school.

_Damn_.

I let out a sigh and stood on my own two feet then looked to my left where the bitchy blonde and feminine pink haired boy was leaned over a magazine and commenting on its content. Sighing once more I looked to Demyx who was playing with his sitar. Waiting to have his attention I nodded toward the building and we walked in together. I went up the stairs to the third floor while he went to the band room to put away his instrument.

Locker 318 was mine. I claimed it freshman year and from my reputation no one fought with me about it. I opened the empty locker and shoved the unused notebooks, binders, and other school supplies in. I had about 10 minutes till class so I started to tape the decorations I had up last year back on. There was a picture of me and Roxas, a few lighters on the top shelf, some cds, and a Paramore poster.

_5 minutes. _

_Should I go smoke or not go smoke? _I decided to skip my dirty little habit and head to class, sitting in the far back I looked around at my homeroom. It was also my creative writing class. Great.

The bell rung and in walked the other students and our teacher. Xaldin. I sighed and placed my hand against my head and leaned back, this year was going to be rough.

**Flash Back four years**

"C'mon Axel! Share!" Roxas whined and reached for the ice cream, it was summer and Axel and his parents, plus Riku and his father were over at Roxas' parent's house for a BBQ. The blonde reached high for the melting blue ice cream which Axel had now high above his head.

Axel laughed and shook his head holding a hand to Roxas' chest to keep him back, "Admit you're short and there for inferior to me. THEN you can have it back."

"I'm not supposed to lie, ya' know." Roxas remarked then kicked Axel in the shin, amazingly right as Terra walked out the backdoor with the meat they were going to grill. The blonde was in for it now.

Terra rushed over to Roxas and grabbed him by the wrist, not angry but very assertive, "Roxas. What are you doing?"

The nine year olds eyes widened and he panicked slightly, his parents had a no kicking/hitting rule and with Aqua being a manners Nazi it was enforced heavily. "I, uhm… I was just…"

Axel now stepped up to the brunette male much taller and muscular than the red head, "Leave him alone. We were just playing." That sent fire into Terra's eyes.

Aqua was now at the scene and gently resting her hand on Terra's shoulder. "Terra… it's okay. We'll talk to Roxas later; it's rude to ignore our guests… Roxas apologize then you two go play with Sora in the playhouse where we can see you two better."

Roxas nodded but Axel didn't budge. Crossing his arms and standing tall until his younger blonde friend dragged him to where Sora and Riku were. Sora in the sandbox making random shapes and Riku sitting in the grass nearby silently while Sora jabbered on.

Roxas and Axel sat next to one another with their hands in the sand, Axel looked mad so Roxas tried to smile and cheer him up.

Growling Axel glared over his shoulder at the parents, "I'm not afraid of Terra, you know. It's like he doesn't trust me around you. Neither of your parents does." He mumbled while Roxas shrugged and pushed the thought from his head.

* * *

Review for more chapters! =] I have some really good ideas for the future but I need to know that YOU –epic two handed point- want to read this!

Chapter 4 IS on it's way! I promise!


	4. He trusted me

**One**- In Roxas' mental list of favorite people, Axel was at the very top.

Chapter 4

Roxas was dragged into the building by Sora, which was the literal meaning of it all. Roxas tried to fight against his brother but the brunette refused to let go until they were inside and at the office to collect their locker numbers and lock combination. Sora skipped ahead of the sulking blond boy. Roxas had wanted to talk to Axel since he hadn't for a couple weeks from being grounded.

It was the second floor that the sophomores had for lockers; on one wing it was freshman, on the other it was them. His locker was 259 and his brother's was 258. Roxas looked down at his paper and saw his combination, '07-13-03'. One sigh passed Roxas' lips as an arm wrapped around his neck and a fist ruffled up his hair. Letting out a small yell Roxas fought against whomever it was that had him, slamming his elbow into the gut of Hayner.

The other boy released Roxas but laughed as he held his stomach, "Nice hello, there bud." Hayner said and Roxas finished unlocking his locker he put various notebooks and binders in his locker than looked at his schedule. "What class do you have?" Hayner asked as he leaned closer.

"French two."

"Computer applications."

"Damn." Roxas said and nodded to Hayner than headed back downstairs to his first class. He walked in to the room and looked around, spotting a blond female and an older blond male in one corner. He strode over to them and sat in front of the blond girl who was named Namine. She was sitting next to the blond male called Demyx. Roxas rubbed his face with his hand and mumbled a good morning then looked to Demyx, "Do you know Axel's schedule?"

Demyx thought about it for a moment then nodded, smiling brightly, "Yep. French two, uhm Music Appreciation, lunch, shop, Chemistry, and then Physical Education are his classes for today. I have three with him."

Roxas tilted his head, holding back a smile, since they had all but shop together. "Wait, French? Isn't he supposed to be in this class, then?"

A sudden flash of a figure slid into the seat next to Roxas and in front of Demyx. And as soon as the figure went still the bell rang. Three sets of eyes looked toward the redhead twig with a smirk on his lips. Nodding to the group Axel spoke softly, his green orbs staring into Roxas' sea blue, "Hey… How was summer?"

Roxas just returned the gaze and fought back the smile that tried to force it's way to the surface. Instead he turned to face the front where the teacher greeted the glass. "Good morning students. I am Mr. Daughtry, you may call me Monsieur Daughtry. I want you to get a text book, go to page three, and look at the names listed. Then I want you to pick out a new French name."

With slight shuffling the students all stood and went to grab their books, Roxas grabbing two knowing that his redheaded best friend wouldn't be getting up. Sitting back down he handed Axel his book then did as instructed and began to look through the names. "Hey, Axel, you could be Allan." Roxas said after glancing over at the redhead. Axel shrugged and said a sure then raised his hand to tell the teacher what name he'd take. After writing it down the teacher moved on to other students. Roxas was stuck looking through the names as the teacher walked around the room and handed each teen a paper. On it were blank spaces and fill in the blanks.

_My favorite food is__

_My favorite color is __

_My hero is __

_My favorite memory is __

_Me and my best friends spend our time by __

_Over the summer I __

Blue eyes scanned over the short assignment, it was as though they were kindergarteners again. The teacher then explained we will later have to repeat this assignment in French and it was a good way for him to get to know us better. A muffled laugh came from the red head but without any objections the students began to work.

Demyx's POV

_My favorite food is… Hmmm… Ooh! Cereal. My favorite color is bluuue, of course, my hero… Probably David Bowie ... Oh wait! No! No… That's a hard one.. _

_This one is easy. My favorite memory…_. Demyx touched his cheek while he thought over the answers then began to scribble quickly on the paper, writing his memory of when he first met Axel in eighth grade. Axel was a real rebel but seemed pretty cool. He was welcoming and they became friends quickly. He even introduced him to Roxas, which was bittersweet.

_Axel, Roxas, and I spend our time by hanging out and going to the mall._

_Over the summer I did a couple small jobs to get munny, hung out with Axel a lot, and play my beautiful Sitar._

The blond seemed proud of himself. He signed his name at the top of the page and awaited the next instructions. While waiting he snuck a glance toward Axel who was playing with his pencil, his paper filled out, his eyes then looked toward another blond boy in his class. Roxas.

_Roxas is cool but I wish he would just leave Axel alone. Wait, no, c'mon Dem, you don't mean that. You've had a lot of fun when you three hang out. Even if it is a little awkward with just the two of you… *sigh* _

_I bet he doesn't even know Axel's gay. Axel trusted me with that… maybe… maybe that means he likes me…_


	5. Don't do it

Roxas POV

My favorite food, well that's easy. _Sea-salt ice cream._

My favorite color, that'd probably be… _silver._

My hero? I dunno, I guess _my dad_. _Or possibly even Axel. _

My favorite memory? Probably _the day I met Axel…_

Me and my best friend spend our summer by _hanging out in town while enjoying ice cream. We occasionally go to the mall or hang out at one another's house._

Over the summer I _had to go to summer camp with my brother. I didn't get to hang out with Axel as much as usual. _

I don't think I could count how many times I've filled out sheets like this. It was always the same answers. It's like Axel has to be in my life everywhere, not that I mind.

It's just lately he seems to be so busy not hanging out with me. I don't want to be needy but it's that damn Demyx. I blame him. He's the one taking up all of Demyx's time. Demyx is a good guy but , I dunno, it's just like a competition for Axel's time with him around.

I turned my head to smile at Axel, speaking softly, "Hey, what are your plans for tonight? Mum and Dad are going on an early Anniversary dinner and will be out all night. Wanna hang out?"

The look on Axel's face gave him away instantly and I already knew his answer. I was already turning to face forward as he tried to explain that he was sorry but Demyx had already invited him to go to the mall. This would be fine except for the fact that this was the only chance Axel would have for a while, he'd spent almost all of summer with Demyx, AND Sora would be home alone with me. I had this awful feeling about going home to be alone with Sora again. Every time Mum left the house things got bad. Plus, Sora has been… well irritable. It's like the smallest things at home set him off.

I sometimes wonder if Riku has ever seen Sora's bad side. I highly doubt it. Sora's in love with Riku and sometimes I think literally. Maybe that's why he's always so angry, he can't confess he's gay.

~ After School~

Out of Roxas POV

Blue eyes stared at the ground as the red head who towered over him tried to apologize. His pleads were all in vain, Roxas simply stared at the ground listening as the phrase, "I'm sorry but" was repeated over and over.

Finally he had enough and he looked up to his taller friend, "Listen, Axel.. it's fine. Just… I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas then turned and started to walk away, on his way home. He checked his watch, it was 3:30 and Sora would either be home already or be another hour. Either way he had a chance to get to the room then lock the door before anything bad happened.

It took about fifteen minutes for Roxas to get home. He'd been texting Axel a little trying to not be mad and understand that Axel had another good friend, but it hurt for him to think that he might have been replaced.

Roxas unlocked the door and when he did he heard ruckus coming from downstairs. He heard shouts and things breaking.

_Don't do it. Roxas, don't be stupid. _Roxas' conscious warned him, but regardless he walked over to the basement door and slowly descended.


	6. I can't Breathe

Roxas POV

I… I can feel the life draining from my head… Everything is so… fuzzy… Did I fall? No… I remember I was pushed…

I can hear voices now, are they just my own thoughts echoing? No… I recognize who it is… Are they crying? Or am I crying?

All I can see is blackness which is pierced by light as I force my eyes to open. I can hear my voice being called and behind the tears my already bluring vision begins to must together. I see red. I assume from the warm blood surrounding my head. Or maybe… Axel is here.

No… That's impossible.

I see brown and I feel panic. I feel choked and I wonder if this time… I wonder if Sora went too far.

I can't breathe.

I can't see.

I can't move…

I… I can't…. can't…

Can't….

Can….

Ca….

C….

…

[OH NO WHAT HAPPENED TO ROXAS? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see. =P ]


	7. I Was Pissed

Earlier

Sora POV

It's just me and Roxas tonight. Axel has other plans, I'm assuming with Demyx, and Riku WASN'T invited.

I've been having a less than enjoyable week with school starting, Mum nagging about how this years grades best be good and Dad complaining about Roxas hanging out with Axel. Plus Kairi and Riku are already fighting for me and the drama is starting.

I'm just all around pissed.

And Roxas… oh my dear sweet little brother, Roxas… he knew I was pissed and as usual was taking forever to get home.

I waited around for a little bit then finally headed downstairs to the basement. I walked down the flight of stairs and into the back room.

In this room… there were broken chairs, a punching bag, and broken glass.

Everytime I come in here, I remember the first time Mum found out about this place and what I do.

She must've cried for a week. She saw the blood and she saw my anger. She also saw that her 'little angel' wasn't as go-with-the-flow as she thought.

She also saw her 'baby boy' curled up in the corner with a broken arm and a bloodied face.

I wonder if she thought Roxas was dead. And if I DID kill Roxas… would she turn me in?

I had just started my rampage when I noticed someone at the door to my secret room.

The first yell came from the back of my throat as I threw a wooden leg toward the figure in the door frame. It dodged then darted for the stairs. The figure made it up maybe two steps when I recognized him.

It was Roxas.

I came alive like a lion. I was chasing Roxas now. All I could see around me was blurred. His back was to me and he knew not to look back.

I reached out and my fingers found the back of his shirt. My hand curled into a fist, the cotton material stretched slightly but pulled the blonde back. He hit the floor under me as my still moving body stepped over him.

Roxas lay still on floor, I was hovering over him now. I could see the flash of fear he tried so desperately to hide. He KNEW it'd make me happy to see him cower. But what REALLY amused me… was how he tried to play it though. He put on his usual pissed expression and tried to get up.


	8. I'm Going To Fing Kill You!

[Warning!: This has some 'mature' content. Such as violence and language. If you are offended by such just skip this chapter, the fallowing chapters will give you information on what happened just not in such detail… Not like it's that detailed anyway xD]

Narrator POV

Roxas leaned upon his elbows as he tried to push Sora away.

That's when the brunettes left leg reared back and slammed into his twin's abdomen as hard and violent as he could manage.

Roxas screamed out in pain and buckled over to the side to hold the spot that two ribs had shattered at. Sora simply smirked and kicked again, not caring this time his foot connected to forearm and elbow. Sora kicked again and again.

Finally stopping Sora crouched to straddle his brother's waist. He forced the blonde's shoulder down to the ground so he had to look at him. A small innocent smile played across Sora's lips as he watched blood flood into the carpet.

Suddenly one fist got a handful of Roxas' hair as Sora pulled him up to him, hissing, "Does it hurt, little brother?" Sora then released the blond locks and grabbed the blonde's collar instead and slammed his free hand now formed into a fist into Roxas' face. Blood starting to come from Roxas' nose and mouth as he just accepted the hits as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Once the tears hit Roxas' lips he suddenly fought back. The bloody faced boy hit Sora square in the nose.

Sora fell back onto the floor on his back and just laid there for a moment.

Anger.

Confusion.

Impressed.

Furious.

Those were all the things Sora felt. But soon he got pissed and when he sat up and held his nose he saw Roxas running for the stairs.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sora screamed then jumped up and ignored as blood gushed from his nose.

At the top of the steps Sora caught Roxas. And without even thinking about it he threw Roxas into the railing of the second floor. Wood and bones cracked and broke.

Roxas fell to the floor of the dining room where there was a lack of carpet and instead there was wooden flooring.

A nasty crack echoed through the house and everything went silent. The only noise was the rugged breath of a brunette.

[Flash Forward]

"My name is Sora. I'm here because I have anger issues. I tried to kill my brother, Roxas, because I've been having a bad week… I almost succeeded."


	9. Do You Hear Me!

"Axel, c'mon, Roxas is fine!" Demyx whined as they neared the two story house that the twins called home.

The red head in front of him rolled his eyes and peeked in the windows seeing no signs of life.

It was four-thirty and Roxas hadn't texted him back since four. Axel knew about Sora's problem and when Roxas suddenly stopped talking, it worried him.

"Demyx, look in the other windows for Roxas." Axel responded.

"Axel…" Demyx started to whine but "Go" was all Axel said. So, the mullet head began to walk around looking for the younger blond male. He got to the windows of the dining room and his eyes widened with shock.

He saw Roxas laying on the floor in a puddle of blood while Sora was just sitting there next to him.

Suddenly running back to the red head Demyx dialed 911 on his phone, "Hello? I need an ambulance to 308 West Third Street! Please hurry!" Demyx hung up and looked to Axel whose eyes were wide with fear.

"What is it, Demyx?" Axel asked, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

Demyx just shook his head and grabbed Axel's wrist, rushing to the front door the two pushed it open and Axel was immediately next to Roxas, tears filling his eyes he shoved Sora to the side.

Gently touching the boys shoulders Axel wanted to pick him up but was scared of further damaging the small broken figure. Demyx simply stood back with fear filling his eyes, "Wh… what happened….?"

Sora looked over his shoulder at Axel and Demyx, his face completely cold and no expression of remorse shown. Axel already knew that Sora had done this, but what scared him was the inablility to do anything to change it. "Roxas… Roxas please… Roxas, I'm here… Roxas…!"

Axel then turned and glared at Sora, nearly choking on his words, "If he dies I'm coming after you, you hear me! Do you hear me you little bastard?"


	10. They Actually thought I did it!

Axel POV

The last text I received from Roxas was, "I just got to the house."

I… didn't really think anything about it the first time I read it. I simply told him, 'Okay, so what are your plans for the evening?'

I didn't think it would be the last text message I got from him.

It had been fifteen minutes since Roxas had texted me and we were near his house so I wanted to check up on him, even though Demyx didn't want to. He insisted Roxas was fine, but Demyx doesn't know Sora like I do.

Everyone thinks that Sora is this easy going, happy, gullible kid. I know better. He's a loose cannon just waiting to be set off. And when he does go off, Roxas is always in the cross-fire.

I remember, this one time when Roxas was in fourth grade these kids in my grade were picking on this new girl, Namine, and Roxas, with the sarcastic attitude of his, told them that they were real cool for picking on a little girl then told them to get lost. Roxas wrapped his arm around Namine and started to lead her away when the leader of the group, Seifer, grabbed Roxas by the arm. He must've had a pretty tight grip because the look on Roxas' face was pissed off, but I could see the hint of pain. And so could Sora, who was just arriving at the scene.

Sora was real calm. He walked over to Seifer and told him to let go of his brother, and when Roxas tried to protest Sora punched HIM in the mouth, telling him to shut up. Namine was away from them by now and was being held by Kairi, Sora and Riku's friend. Seifer was so shocked he let go of Roxas and before he could even get his hands up Sora had him on the ground and was delivering punches like no one thought he could.

When everyone was staring at Sora, I looked at Roxas, his mouth was bleeding and he looked like he was in so much pain. And it wasn't like I could go over there and comfort him like I would have wanted to. Larxene was around and that was the stage I actually gave a shit what she thought.

But, anyway, back to Roxas and his house.

When Demyx and I got to the two story house I went one way around the building, and Demyx went the other, reluctantly. I remember thinking, and praying, that Sora hadn't done anything stupid, or that Roxas was safe, and then I was thinking that I was being over protective and that I needed to calm down a little.

There was a crash inside and then I heard Demyx running toward me, he was on his phone and he looked frantic. I tried to get his attention but when he said, ""Hello? I need an ambulance to 308 West Third Street! Please hurry!" I knew something was wrong.

"Demyx, what's going on?" I grabbed Demyx, begging for an answer, and once the blond hung up the phone he grabbed my wrist and we got to the front door.

I shoved it open and about died.

There was Sora standing over Roxas like a predator with its prey. Roxas was so… bloody… and broken… He was laying on the floor and all I could think about is how I could've prevented this.

I rushed over to Roxas and shoved Sora out of the way. I looked down at the blond as he seemed to be trying to open his eyes. I started to reach for him but remembered what health teachers always warned, you could do more damage to someone if they're hurt by picking them up.

Behind me I heard Demyx choke, "What happened?"

I stared down at my best friend, tears forming, "Roxas… Roxas please… Roxas, I'm here… Roxas…!" I was now begging for the blond to live, to move, to be suddenly okay.

I heard sirens outside. I turned to Roxas' so-called brother and shouted, "If he dies I'm coming after you, you hear me! Do you hear me, you little bastard?"

Police and ambulance showed up. The paramedics rushing in with a stretcher and very slowly and very cautiously lifted Roxas on to it and into the back of the ambulance truck. Roxas' blood stained my jeans and hands but covered Sora's shirt, jeans, shoes, and probably his face if it wasn't covered in his own blood.

The police pulled Demyx, me, and Sora to the sides and asked us questions. I about died when I realized they thought it was ME who had done this because of my bad reputation. But once I fully explained I took them downstairs to the room that Roxas had explained to me. I showed the police it and then called Terra and Aqua.

The police arrested Sora, and took Demyx home and me to the hospital. Aqua got there not soon after. She was a mess. She actually hugged me and cried. I figured she'd done that a lot in the pass hour.

She actually told me she was happy I was around, and thanked me. Hah. Roxas' mom actually thanked ME. It was weird to be accepted.


	11. I'll Have To Thank Sora

Demyx POV

It's been 16 hours since Roxas was sent to the hospital. Axel hasn't called. He hasn't even texted me telling me if Roxas is okay. I wonder if Roxas is… dead…

I wonder if Axel blames himself.

I know I do.

I mean, c'mon! This was what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted Roxas out of the picture, but not like _this!_

…

And _Sora!_ His eyes were so… DEAD. It was almost like he wasn't really there..

But he was.

And he… he _killed_ Roxas.

He… did me a favor. Sora did me a favor, now that I think about it… Axel… will need comforting and _I_ can do that for him!

….

I'll have to mentally thank Sora for that….

If I ever see him again…


	12. I love you

Plain white walls echo'd the reassuring beep of a small boy's heart rate. On one side of the room were two adults, the male has brown hair, the female has blue hair.

Next to the bed was a long skinny figure with spikey red hair. Emerald green eyes glued to the sleeping blond. Axel hadn't slept. He hadn't even moved since he was allowed to see Roxas.

At first, Aqua and Terra sat next to Roxas on the other side of the bed from Axel. But eventually, they moved away from the hospital bed and fell asleep, clutching one another, in the chairs.

Axel's hand moved to Roxas' shoulder, his long skinny fingers playing with the ugly green hospital outfit.

A clock with red letters flashed 4:27 AM. IT'd been 12 hours since Sora had attacked Roxas. And only 9 hours since Axel was allowed to see him.

"H… hey, Roxas…" Axel's voice was hoarse, "Did… did you know the largest turtle in the world weighed 2016 pounds?" Axel grinned a little to himself.

He'd been telling Roxas random funfacts since they were itty bitty.

"And that light is made up of a bunch of colors, and the reason the sun sets red is because red travels the furthest.

"And Venus is 66 million miles from the Su—" By now, Axel had his eyes closed tightly and his hands were clutching the hospital sheets. The sudden interruption of a small voice that Axel recognized as Roxas made his eyes shoot open, instantly connecting to the baby blue.

"Sixty-seven…" said the small broken and brushed figure.

Roxas' head was bound in a white wrap. A blue cast on his left leg and a black cast on his right arm. A nose brace on Roxas' face and bruises covered almost all of the slightly tanned skin.

Tears of relief rushed to Axel's eyes as he stared into the blue orbs that made him feel as if he were drowning.

Both boys were quiet for a long time. The only sound was their faint breath, the parent's faint breath, and the beeping heart monitor connected to Roxas' chest.

Neither moved.

After 13 seconds of waiting, Axel whispered, "I'm gay. And… I love you."


	13. Update About Story

**Okay, I just want to let everyone know that this story will be updated eventually lol.**

**I am moving everything to my new account : .**

**Thanks!**


End file.
